Owl Post
by Aebbe
Summary: Seven years at Hogwarts. A letter from each year. Snapshots in the lives of the next generation, told through a selection of letters home. Will eventually contain all the canon next gen characters
1. The Letters of Theodore Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, or any of these characters.**

**A/N: This is a slightly more detailed description of this story than would fit in the synopsis box. It isn't really a story - just a series of snapshots in the lives of the next generation (I've included Teddy Lupin, even though he is technically Harry's generation). Each chapter will deal with a different child, and will feature seven letters written by them, one from each of their years at Hogwarts. They are random snapshots, written to various people. Some will overlap. They are not intended to tell a complete story, although some themes may emerge. They're more a series of oneshots.**

**The next gen characters are the characters I have used in all my other stories. Call it a bit of character development for them all. You will probably appreciate it more if you've read one or more of the others, and can recognise the characters, and some of what is going on in their lives at the time they write the letter, but that isn't essential.**

**So each chapter will contain seven letters, starting with one from first year, and moving through to seventh year. The name of the character will be highlighted at the start of each chapter, but the letters won't be labelled with the appropriate year. You can assume that each one follows the same pattern. I'm starting with the oldest of them (Teddy) and moving down in age order. The listed main characters are merely the oldest, and therefore the first to be written.**

**My grammar in some of the letters is deliberately bad - the children writing them are supposed to be eleven or twelve years old! And nobody bothers with perfect grammar when writing to family... I've kept the spelling accurate, because it makes it difficult to read if I don't, but please don't pick me up on bad grammar!**

**WARNING: The rating is currently K+ on this one, but that may well change later. I will alert you in an A/N if it does. My other stories are rated higher, so if you DO decide to go and read more about these characters, please bear that in mind. The content in some of them is not appropriate for all ages.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Letters of Theodore Remus Lupin**

Dear Gran,

Well, first news first I suppose. I'm in Gryffindor. I'm pretty happy - hope you are too. I know you were in Slytherin yourself, but I don't think you'd really have wanted me to be there, would you? It's Harry's house after all so I feel like I'm properly part of the family now I'm in Gryffindor. And my dad was in Gryffindor, which is kind of cool. I reckon he'd have been pleased, don't you? And my mum wouldn't have minded that I wasn't in Hufflepuff, would she? What house was Grandad in? I just realised I never knew that - he was Muggle born, so he can't have been Slytherin?

Anyway, things are great. I've made friends with a boy called Guy, he's good fun. Lessons are ok I suppose. Had my first flying lesson today, but it was a bit boring because Harry already taught me to fly. I wish we could take Care of Magical Creatures in first year. I went to see Hagrid, and he showed me the unicorns that he's using for a fourth year lesson. I wish he was still going to be teaching in my third year, but he says he's definitely retiring next year. I suppose he is quite old. But he showed me the salamanders he's got too, which were really cool. Can I have a salamander for my birthday?

Lots of love,

Teddy

* * *

Dear Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily,

Second year's going ok. I've been going down to Hagrid's pretty much every evening because one of the unicorns is going to have a baby. He's keeping her up near his house, and he says he'll send a message when it's going to happen and I can come and watch. I hope it isn't in the night, because it'll make it a bit more difficult. Actually, it happening during lessons would be the most difficult I suppose. But watching a unicorn being born is worth missing a couple of lessons for, right?

I'm really glad Hagrid's still living here, even though he's not teaching any more. Going down and helping him with the animals is the best part of school. Persis and Guy are going to come with me for the unicorn being born. They really like Hagrid too.

He always asks after you all. He wants to know when you're coming to visit him. When _are_ you coming up, Harry? Are you giving any more Defence talks this year? I'd be allowed to come to them now I'm a second year. DADA is my favourite subject I think, as I can't take Care of Magical Creatures yet. Charms is cool too, but they won't give me extra marks for charming my face and hair to look different, even though that's really advanced magic - they say it doesn't count because I can do it naturally, so it isn't really a charm. I suppose it's more Transfiguration really, but they don't give me extra marks in that either.

Thanks a lot for the broom! It's great! Me and Persis and Guy go flying all the time now. I don't think I'm going to get onto the Gryffindor team like you two though. Persis tried out this year, and didn't get on, and she's loads better than me. It's still fun just to be able to fly around though.

Love Teddy.

* * *

Dear Harry, Ginny and the Brats.

I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures! Finally! It's not the same as if Hagrid was still teaching - and I know you say his lessons were a bit weird, but I think they sound brilliant! Still, we're doing some really cool stuff. I kind of hoped we might do dragons at some point, but Professor Marchbanks says we can't. I suggested that we could have a field trip to a dragon reservation, and she got a bit annoyed with me and asked if I knew how dangerous dragons were. I think she might give in if I keep on at her though. Hey, Ginny, do you think Charlie would let me come and help out in Romania in the holidays? I reckon I could be pretty useful these days. Could you maybe ask him?

Persis got on the Quidditch team this year which is pretty cool. She's a Chaser like you Ginny. So she's always off practicing and we don't see so much of her. It's understandable I think, but Guy seems a bit annoyed by it.

Oh yeah, and Victoire is being really annoying. I mean, she doesn't seem to realise that the fact that I'm two years above her means we can't really hang around together. It's not like she hasn't got any friends in her own year - she's got loads of them and they scream and giggle all the time. But she's always coming up and trying to talk to me, and tag along with what me and Guy and Persis are doing. You know how Guy and Persis call her Teddy's Little Lamb? Well now _everyone_'s started using that, even the purebloods who never heard Muggle nursery rhymes in their lives before now! People keep singing it at me, only instead of saying 'fleece as white as snow' they say 'hair as red as flame.' It's _really_ embarassing, but I don't know what to do about it. She won't take no for an answer!

Anyway, apart from that, it's all good here. Hope you're all recovering after the accident with the shed roof. Trust you, Jamie! I'm not sure I believe in this accidental magic. I'm sure I never had that many 'accidents'! I definitely never blew any garden sheds to pieces!

Love Teddy

P.S. You know that thing I was asking you about Harry? I won't write what it is here in case Jamie's reading, but I was kind of hoping you might have rethought... It would be _really_ useful. And after all, _my_ dad helped to make it too! Please?

* * *

Dear Gran,

Well, I'm really sorry I haven't written yet this term. Hope you're ok, and that your cough's better.

I had a bit of an accident with an animal I was helping Hagrid with, but don't worry, I'm fine. It was a graphorn, and I broke my arm and got a few nasty cuts and was in the hospital wing for a few days, but I'm out now. You might hear about it from someone else, because I expect Victoire's gone and told everyone, so I hope you haven't heard already and started worrying. It wasn't really serious.

Not sure I've really got any more news - I've been cooped up in the hospital wing for the last few days. I did pretty well on my Defence Against the Dark Arts test the other week, and apparently my Potions work's improving, you'll be glad to hear.

Sorry this is so short. Writing's still a bit difficult after the accident. But I'm honestly fine!

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for writing. That sounds amazing! I'm not sure what Gran'll say about it, but I think Harry and Ginny'll be okay with it, and they can probably talk her round. So, Easter holidays, right? The only problem might be that they'll say I should be working for OWLs then, but hopefully I can persuade them that it'll be really useful for Care of Magical Creatures... And you know, I'm sure there's loads of stuff I can learn from a trip to Romania!

So what would we be doing? You only said 'the latest project.' What would that actually be? Would I be able to actually work with the dragons? I've never really had any experience with dragons, but I've read loads of books, and I've met loads of things like hippogriffs, so I do know about big animals. I've even helped out with graphorns

That's completely ok about not paying me. I'd pay to be there, to be honest! Thanks so much for this, I really hope I can talk them round! Could you put in a good word for me with Harry and Ginny? Like, tell them how much you think I can learn from it?

Thanks again,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Thanks for your letter, it was great to get it! Well done for writing that much all by yourself! James and Albus have never written to me...

I'm glad you had fun at your birthday. Wow, you're getting big - seven years old! You'll be at Hogwarts before you know it! That's a shame about Hugo though. I hope he wasn't _too_ sick. How much cake did he eat?

You tell Jamie from me that he has to let you join in when they play Quidditch, or I'll charm his broomstick pink with purple butterflies on it when I come home.

See you at Christmas!

Lots of love,

Teddy.

* * *

Dear Harry, Ginny, etc.

Well, things are winding down towards NEWTs now. I say winding down. We've more or less finished lessons, but things are actually pretty hectic, so this letter'll probably be fairly short.

I've got my first exam next week, and my last one in three weeks, and then I'm done. I'll be leaving Hogwarts. In some ways I can't wait to finish these exams, but then once I _am_ finished, I've finished school, and I don't really want to. It just feels a bit weird. I can't quite believe it's actually almost over. I don't know what to do next. Get a job I suppose, but I don't know what.

I hope you're not expecting sparkling results. I have a feeling I'm not going to do that well - I haven't worked hard enough. I don't think I'll fail, but you never know. I seem to have used up all my energy, and I feel like the more studying I do, the less I'm learning. Hopefully I've already learned enough to get by, because revision doesn't seem to be getting anywhere any more.

Victoire's working about twice as hard as I am of course, even though she's only doing OWLs. But she's always had more motivation than me. I expect she'll beat me in every subject.

Hope you're all doing ok. All ready for Hogwarts next year Jamie? You'll be getting your wand soon, so at least the world'll be a little bit safer for a while - no more magic allowed out of school until you're seventeen!

That's fine Al - you can borrow books off the little brown bookcase in my room if you want. The bottom shelf's all old school books, so a bit boring, but there's some better ones on the other shelves. And don't worry Harry and Ginny - there's nothing there he shouldn't be reading! Just stay away from the shelf above my bed, ok? That goes for you too, Jamie. Remember what I did to your broom last year, when you wouldn't let Lily play Quidditch? And how it didn't wear off for six months? Well, there are plenty of other, worse things I could turn pink, and don't forget you're starting Hogwarts in FOUR months...

I'm going to go and answer your letter now Lily, as you're the only brat who bothers to write your own letters to me. I'll send it by the same owl. So the other letter is for Lily's eyes only, ok James and Al?

Suppose I should go and revise Transfiguration now...

I might not write for a bit, now that exams are really on top of us, so I'll see you on the other side I should think!

Love,

Teddy.

P.S. Hagrid sends his love to you all. So does Neville. I mean Professor Longbottom.

* * *

**Victoire will be the next to follow!**

**I love reviews! My reviewers all get gifts of virtual brownies (or whatever else I've felt like baking) so please press that little button!**


	2. The Letters of Victoire Ginevra Weasley

**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or characters**

**A/N: And here are the next set of letters, from the next oldest next generation child. Again, the first is from first year, the second from second year, etc...**

**Oh, and you can assume that the whole of letter number 3 was actually written in French. I didn't write it in French because a) I don't speak French and b) the majority of you probably don't either. Call it a translation!**

**P.S. Sorry if you were on alerts and clicked on the first link you got sent - for some reason it saved and published the wrong version of the chapter, so here's the right one. Probably I did something wrong! Sorry about that!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - The letters of Victoire Ginevra Weasley

Dear Mum and Dad,

So I thought I'd better write you a better letter, because the first one only really said I was in Gryffindor. I knew I would be, of course, but it might have been Ravenclaw.

So now I've been here two weeks. It's great, like you said Dad! I'm sure Beauxbatons would have been nice too Mum, but I'm glad I'm at Hogwarts! I like most of my lessons, except I don't like Potions and Herbology much. Don't tell Professor Longbottom I said that - I know he's your friend, and I do like him a lot, that's not why I don't like the lesson. It's not why I don't like Potions either, the teacher is quite nice. But I don't really like getting covered in mud and plants and things, and Potions just smells a bit... I said that to Teddy, and he looked at me like I was really stupid, and said what was wrong with getting a bit dirty? So I'm trying to like Herbology more, but I still don't really see why he likes lessons like that so much. I like Charms the best. It's nice and clean, and fun too.

I've made loads of friends, but my best friend is called Tamsyn Golightly, she's Muggle born so she doesn't understand a lot of things about Hogwarts, so I'm helping her. I don't need to help her at lessons though, she's really good and sometimes she helps me. It's only with things like understanding real money, and knowng the rules of Quidditch that I'm helping her. I told Teddy that, and he said I didn't even know the rules of Quidditch properly, but that's not true - I _do_!

I don't think Teddy really wants me to be in Gryffindor with him. I keep trying to talk to him and he tells me to go away. I don't know why, because his friends quite like me, at least Persis does. I went down to see Hagrid with him yesterday, and he was really angry about it and said I was tagging along, which I think isn't fair because Hagrid's my friend too.

Anyway, Tamsyn's waiting for me, so I'm going to go now.

Love to Dom and Louis,

Lots of love,

Victoire

* * *

Dear Dom,

It's funny, when I'm at school I almost miss you. Never mind, you'll be coming to Hogwarts next year too.

How are things at home? Hope Louis isn't driving you completely mad.

Next time you're in Diagon Alley, can you buy me one of those peacock quills everyone's getting? I really want one, but it's no use asking Mum and Dad, they'll say it's a waste of money, because they're quite expensive. I've sent enough money for it though. I don't want one of those cheap ones - get me one of the big ones with glittery bits on the actual quill.

Yesterday somebody put whiz-bangs in the trifle at dinner. Luckily I wasn't sitting near any of it. It was really funny, it exploded everywhere. I think maybe Teddy had something to do with it, but he wouldn't tell me, even though I kept asking him.

I'm going to duelling lessons now. I don't like it very much, because if your shield charms aren't good enough, the other person gets you with their hex. But it's important to know I suppose, and I am learning a lot of new hexes!

Don't forget about the peacock quill!

Love Vic

* * *

Chere Grandmere et Grandpere,

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write to you. Thank you for the Christmas present. It's very cold here in Scotland, with lots of snow, so the fur coat you gave me is really useful. We had a lovely Christmas. It would have been nice to see you, but it was great to be back at the Burrow too - it was sort of their turn, after two years of us coming to France! I hope you had a nice one too, with Tante Gabi and everyone.

Yesterday some boys (including my friend Teddy - you know, Uncle Harry's godson) started a big snowball fight on the Quidditch pitch. I ended up joining in, even though I didn't really mean to, because someone threw a snowball at my head.

Anyway, I'm sending you a photo I took of the mountains with the snow. It's really beautiful, don't you think? I know it's very different from France, but it's still impressive. You should come and visit one day.

We went Hogsmeade today. That's the wizarding village closest to Hogwarts. They arrange visiting days for it, but we're not allowed to go until third year, so it was my first time there. It's really great there - they have the best sweet shop ever! Maman told me that in Beauxbatons everyone's allowed to go out of the school into town, even the first and second years. Is that true? Last year I would have wished they did that here too, but this year I'm quite glad they don't - it's nice to be a third year and allowed to go.

How's Tante Gabi? Has she got a big bump now? I can't wait for the baby to be born. I hope it's at Easter, so I can come over straight away. It won't be fair if everyone else meets it before me and Dom, just because we're stuck at school. Anyway, give her my love.

Lots of love,

Victoire

* * *

Dear Louis,

Well, it was nice to get a letter from you, although I have to admit I was a bit surprised. Obviously, I stopped being surprised when I got to the list of things you wanted from Zonko's. Why can't you get them from Uncle George? I thought his were supposed to be loads better than Zonko's. Or have Mum and Dad stopped you doing that? Well, I'll get them for you when you send me the money. Sorry if that seems a bit distrustful, but I'm not actually sure you've got that many galleons, and I'm not just buying you presents...

Anyway, it was nice to hear from you, although you really need to work on your spelling. And your handwriting. There were bits I could hardly understand. Like the bit about what happened to you and James last weekend. I thought it said you blew up Gringotts, but I'm pretty sure I'd have heard about it already if you'd done that... Talking of James, has his broomstick turned back to it's usual colour yet, after what Teddy did to it at Christmas?

Give my love to Mum and Dad, and send me those galleons if you actually want me to buy you anything.

Love Vic

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Well, fifth year is okay so far. There seems to be a lot more work than there was last year, but I suppose it is OWL year. And I've got prefect duties now, which take up quite a lot of time. It's going pretty well, but do you think Aunt Hermione would mind me writing to her with a few questions about a Muggle Studies essay I've got to write? Only because her parents are Muggles, aren't they, so I think she'd know.

Can you please stop Louis sending me stupid things by owl? The other day it was a ridiculous hat that sang really loudly whenever anyone touched it. And today he sent a bunch of fireworks that exploded when the owl dropped them on the table. I doubt if he actually meant to risk hurting anyone, but I got into trouble for it, and it's quite embarassing. I don't want to get him into trouble, but I really want him to stop, and I've tried just telling him and it hasn't worked.

I'm not sure why you said you were worried about me in your last letter. I'm fine. I know I was a bit emotional over the summer, but I think I was just worried about OWL year. And I don't know what Dom's been saying, but you honestly don't need to worry. I'm just a bit stressed.

I take it it was Dom who told you about me and Teddy having an argument too. Well, it's true, but you don't need to worry about it. It's just an argument. And we never really got on that well anyway, did we? I'm not even bothering about it.

Better go, I've got loads of work to do before bed.

Love Vic.

* * *

Dear Teddy,

It was lovely to get your letter. I really mean that. I miss you. It isn't the same without you here. I don't have anyone to shout at...

No, seriously though, I really do miss you. I keep expecting to walk into the common room, and find you there. I went down to see Hagrid the other day, and then I felt awful, because I hadn't really gone to see him at all, I'd gone to remind myself of you.

I can't wait until Christmas. I know we won't really be able to be together, because the family don't know, but at least we'll be in the same place for a while. I sort of wish we could tell them, but then I really think about that, and I know we can't. Not yet anyway.

I think you were right about it being a good thing you're not here really, even though it's so horrible without you. James and Louis are being annoying enough as it is - we wouldn't be able to spend a second together if they were around, or the whole family would find out. They already managed to flood the third floor boys' toilets, and they've been at the school three weeks. They didn't even use magic - they blocked the sink with toilet paper, turned the tap on and left it. It was pretty obvious who it was - nobody else was soaking wet, and anyway, one of the Hufflepuff prefects saw them and their little cronies leaving the bathroom laughing their heads off. A really funny joke, obviously. I left the shouting to the Professors. They don't listen to a word I say, even when I threaten them with detentions. And they've teamed up with a bunch of others who are just as bad as they are. I tell you, when Rosie and Al get here next year, things are going to get crazy!

Sorry, I feel better now I've had a rant. It's not exactly easy being a prefect when your own little brother's causing havoc, and keeps undermining you by being cheeky.

I'm glad you've found a job, although is it really what you want to be doing? Surely with the NEWTs you got, you could be doing something more than working in a bar? What happened to working with animals or teaching?

I really miss you.

Love Vic.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Please calm down. I'm really sorry we didn't tell you. It hasn't been going on that long, honestly. Only since the end of his seventh year really. It wasn't that we were trying to keep it a secret. It was just that we were waiting for the right time to tell you. Did _you_ tell your whole family the moment you started seeing each other?

Okay, so we should have told you before letting people see us at Kings Cross together. But he only came to say goodbye. Is it really a big deal? I'm old enough to have a boyfriend. And you've known Teddy since he was born. It's not like he's some stranger. You know how lovely he is.

So now we've got it all out in the open, can we just forget about it?

I'm actually really enjoying seventh year. The work's really interesting, and I quite like being Head Girl. The Head Boy's a bit of an idiot, but luckily I can more or less manage to keep things going.

Louis is... well, Louis. I'm not going to start telling tales and tell you what he's been up to - you've probably got a pretty good idea. But I wish he'd stop singing stupid songs about me and Teddy. And anyone would think James had never seen anyone kissing in his life before! You'd have thought they'd have a bit of respect for me in school at least, seeing as I'm Head Girl, but apparently not!

I hope you have a lovely time in France next week. Send my love to everyone, and give little Sylvie a kiss from me!

I really am sorry we didn't tell you. We honestly wanted to, but it was just never the right moment. I hope you're not really angry. I think it's honestly quite serious with me and Teddy. I hope so anyway.

Lots of love,

Victoire.


	3. The Letters of Dominique Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP world, or Dominique, or her family, or Teddy, or any other characters you recognise. However, I do own a few OCs...**

**IMPORTANT: I know it's early days, and only a few people have this story on alerts (although more than have reviewed – come on guys! :-)) but the rating has changed! Not very far (it's only gone from K+ to T) but the odd reference made me want to play safe...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Letters of Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

Dear Mum and Dad,

Guess what? I'm a Ravenclaw. You're not upset are you? I mean, I know I'm the first Weasley not to be a Gryffindor for blah blah number of years, but... it's only Ravenclaw, right? It's not like I just got sorted into Slytherin...

I sort of thought this might happen actually. I never felt like a Gryffindor, but I actually thought Hufflepuff more than Ravenclaw, so it was a bit of a surprise. Ravenclaw's quite cool actually. The common room's great – you have to answer a riddle to get in – I haven't been locked out yet, but a couple of the other girls have.

I saw Vic and she was ok with it, she just looked a bit surprised and said she didn't know I was clever enough to be a Ravenclaw. I didn't know either really. I thought Vic was the clever one. But one of the older kids said it wasn't really about being clever, it was other stuff. I asked what she meant, but she said I'd work it out for myself. I've been thinking, but I haven't quite got it yet. But I suppose it can't just be brains, because loads of people with brains get into other houses.

There are three other girls in my dormitory. There's a girl called Monica who's nice but really quiet, I think she's just shy though, and another girl called Nancy who's exactly the opposite, she talks all the time – she's really funny though! And then there's Letizia (you say her name Le-tee-tsee-a). She comes from Italy, and I liked her best of all of them. It's really funny though, because she speaks Italian, and I can speak French. We're going to teach the others, and then we can talk and nobody'll be able to understand us! She's got a twin brother called Filippo, who's in Ravenclaw too, and Nancy thinks he's really handsome. I think Nancy's a bit silly abut boys. She saw Teddy talking to me yesterday and she said he's gorgeous too, which is stupid because he always changes how he looks, so he can't always look gorgeous. And anyway, he's a fifth year, so he's practically grown up. Letizia makes sick noises whenever Nancy talks like that, especially about Filippo, but Nancy doesn't mind because it's only a joke.

Anyway, they're all really nice and I think we're going to be friends.

Lots of Love,

Dominique

* * *

Dear Tante Gabi,

Thanks for saying I can write to you in English. It's funny, I can talk perfectly well in French, but I can't write it. I get all the spelling wrong. Vic's much better at that than me – sometimes I think she should be the one in Ravenclaw.

It's a bit funny sometimes, being the only Ravenclaw in the family. I mean, nobody minds, but still. It's the little things, like when they talk about the common room, and Quidditch and Nearly Headless Nick (he's the Gryffindor ghost) and I can't really join in. My cousin Fred started this year, and he's in Gryffindor too, so that's another one. So it's nice to be able to write to you, because you don't know anything about any of the Hogwarts houses. Of course, Mum didn't go to Hogwarts either, but everyone she knows well was in Gryffindor, so that's the only house she knows anything about.

Everyone thinks Gryffindor's the best house, but I don't see why. Ravenclaw's just as good, and there's been lots of heroes and things from Ravenclaw too. One of Uncle Harry's best friends was in this house, but most people just seem to forget that.

I've actually been thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team this year. Try outs are on Saturday. I'm not sure what they'd say because I'd be the only person in the family so far to be on a Quidditch team, only I'd sort of be playing on the wrong team – they all still support Gryffindor! My friend Nancy's going to try out too. She wants to be Seeker, but I think I'm going to try for Keeper. And our other friend, Filippo's (my best friend Letizia's twin brother) going to as well, but he plays Chaser. I would ask you what you think, but try outs will have passed by the time you answer this letter.

Don't tell Mum and Dad, but I think Vic might be going out with a boy in her house. He's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I don't really know him but I don't think he's very nice, and he's three whole years above her. I'm not sure, but I saw them together, and they were laughing together and, well, it just looked like they were going out. I asked her about it and she looked all annoyed and said it was none of my business. I actually thought Vic liked our friend Teddy, but Teddy's got another girlfriend now.

Don't tell Mum and Dad any of that though.

How's Sylvie? Can she say any words yet? Please teach her to say Dominique! Give her lots of kisses from me, and give my love to Grandmere and Grandpere.

Lots of Love,

Dominique.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry to announce that Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor at Quidditch yesterday, thanks (partly) to some amazing saves from yours truly. Actually, I'm not sorry at all. Please tell the whole family.

It was a great match, and if I do say so myself, we third years played pretty well. Fil scored three goals, and I saved a load, and Nancy caught the snitch. Considering we're the youngest people on the team, that's not bad. They're calling us the Baby Wonder Team now, which is a bit rude considering we're all thirteen, but quite cool that they think we're a wonder team! Especially as people complained so much when we all got put on the team last year.

Victoire will probably play it down, so I'd like to report that actually, we thrashed them. You should have seen Matthew Venables' face – he's Gryffindor Quidditch captain, he looked devastated. He should be, they were pretty awful. It's funny, though, I saw Teddy after the match, and he said congratulations and looked really cheerful about it. Maybe someone needs to have a word with him about house loyalties. I don't think he likes Venables much though, so maybe it was that.

Talking of Teddy, him and Vic have had an argument. I don't know what about, but Vic's going round looking very grim. She looked a bit ill last time I saw her actually. She says she's just stressed, but she sounded like she might be just about to cry.

That's all the news really.

Lots of Love,

Dominique

* * *

Dear Tante Gabi,

Well, another year and two more Gryffindors in the family, what a surprise! Louis is in Gryffindor, and so is our cousin James, who's Louis' best friend. I'm not going to let it depress me though. I love Ravenclaw, and my friends are amazing.

Vic's looking pretty miserable at the moment – I think she misses Teddy. Well, she'll see him at Christmas, so I think she's overreacting a bit. But then Vic's always overreacted over Teddy. The rest of the time she's all calm and cool and dignified and nothing ever gets to her, but Teddy's different. Thanks for not saying anything to Mum about them going out, by the way. Vic doesn't know I've told you, she'd kill me because I promised not tell anyone in the family. She really meant our Weasley family though – you don't count because you don't really know Teddy. And I tell you everything, so I couldn't not tell you that.

Nancy's got a new boyfriend. Fil won't stop teasing her about it. It's funny to think that Nance used to fancy Fil back in first and second year, they just argue like brother and sister now. I think she should probably stop being quite as bad with him now she's got a boyfriend though, because to outsiders, it probably looks a lot like flirting. And Fil's the kind of person who would make other boys a bit insecure I think... I mean, I've never thought of him that way, because he's Letty's brother, and my friend and my team mate, but I can see that theoretically, he's very nice looking.

I think actually Filli might sort of fancy Nancy. I said that to Monica, and she looked at me like I was completely stupid, and said no, Fil fancied someone else. I asked her who it was and how she knew, but she wouldn't say anything else. Monica can be a bit weird sometimes. I think she has to be talking rubbish – I'm usually really good at spotting things like that, and I haven't noticed anything at all.

Please take notice of the owl that brings this letter. Grandma and Grandad Weasley gave her to me for my birthday. Her name's Fantome because that's what she looks like when she's flying in the dark. She's really friendly so you can let Sylvie pet her if you want.

Say Hi to Sylvie, and tell her I'm coming to see her at Christmas. And I'm going to teach her English, so I can write to her too. I know, you'll say the same as Mum and say I should get better at writing French, but I don't see the point when I can speak it perfectly.

Anyway, this letter has turned into an essay, and unfortunately I have another essay to write, on boggarts or something, so I'd better go.

Lots of Love,

Dominique

* * *

Dear Letty,

I miss you so much it hurts. When are you coming back from Italy? It really isn't the same without you. It feels like something's missing all the time. And Monica and Nancy are great, but they don't make up for not having you. I hope your Nonna's okay. I know you had to go for the funeral, but I don't quite get why you're still there. Please don't say your Mum's decided to move out there... I'd cry if you said you weren't coming back.

I'm also a little bit jealous, because it's wet and cold here, and I know you're sitting in the sun somewhere. And you can tell Filippo that the Quidditch team's a mess without him. We're playing Hufflepuff tomorrow, and I'm a bit afraid we might actually lose. We've got some third year kid to play Chaser, but he's not the same as Fil.

Better keep you up with the gossip I suppose. Nancy's broken up with Shipton and is still at the crying stage. Monica still won't admit she fancies Edwin. Russell and Faith are still going strong and disgusting everyone with public displays of affection – but you'll be getting used to that in Italy, right? When we went there last year, every park bench seemed to have a snogging couple on it. Two of the seventh years got caught having sex in the Astronomy Tower. Gryffindors, obviously. I keep telling my family that the main difference between Ravenclaws and Gryffindors is that Ravenclaws don't get caught. Luckily neither of them was my sister. That would have been mortifying. Actually, I think Vic has more class than to have sex in the Astronomy Tower, let alone get caught doing it. Anyway, her boyfriend isn't here.

Oh, and the family now knows all about her and Teddy. My cousin James caught them kissing (in full view on the crowded platform when we were getting the train to school – what was that I was saying about Gryffindors?) and of course told the whole family. It's quite funny really. James and Louis won't stop teasing her about it.

Please come back soon! Writing all this to you just isn't the same as talking it over with you!

Loads of Love,

Dom.

* * *

Dear Teddy,

Hope you're okay. Well, as okay as you can be. I heard from Uncle Harry that you'd got safely to Russia. That's good. I hope it's going well.

I'll understand if you don't really want to hear from me. I'll probably just remind you of everything. But... well, you were my friend too. And just because you and Vic managed to screw things up, I don't want to lose touch with you. So it would be nice if you wrote back.

I'm not going to start talking about blame or anything. I'm not going to talk about it at all unless you want to. I just wanted to stay in touch.

I'm almost at the end of term now – can't believe I'll be a seventh year next year. I'm going to Italy with Letty and Fil and their parents in a few weeks. They've got a house in Umbria, where their grandparents live, then I'm going up to France to meet the rest of the family there.

Our Quidditch captain's leaving this year, so it looks like either me, Nancy or Filippo will be captain next year. It could be any of us really, but I don't think any of us'll mind which it is if that makes sense. We're a team, so whichever of us gets the badge, we'll all work together on it really. And I wouldn't be surprised if Monica gets Head Girl. I tell you, I don't think you'd recognise Monica now – she's changed a lot from the shy little third year she was when you left school. So out of the four of us girls, it's only Letizia who's not in the running for anything, and being Letizia, she's more relieved than anything. Letty reminds me a bit of you actually. She doesn't like being given responsibility.

James and Louis and their crowd managed to charm every portrait in the castle so that every person in them is wearing a pink feather headdress. You have to hand it to them, they're thorough. And I'm not sure even I'd know how to do that. Considering they don't even get fantastic marks – I think they put all their hard work into causing trouble! Still, it doesn't bother me. They're not my house, and I'm not a prefect anyway. And the pink headdress thing was quite funny!

Anyway, hope things are going okay for you. If you're still reading this and haven't scrumpled it up and thrown it away, then presumably you don't mind hearing from me. So I wouldn't mind a post card, if they sell them on the Steppe (or wherever you actually are)!

Love Dom.

* * *

To whom it may concern,

Please find enclosed my application for the internship you offered in the Muse section of the Daily Prophet, along with a sample of my written work.

I have read your paper all my life, and particularly enjoy the less formal Muse section. I am passionate about feature journalism and commentary, and feel I would make a valuable member of the team. I am personable, good at communication, and have excellent observational skills. I can write in an interesting and entertaining way, whilst still maintaining my attention to factual detail. As you will see from the examples I have sent you, my writing style is mature, and my grammar and punctuation is accurate.

Perhaps most importantly, I have a genuine and strong interest in people and affairs.

I hope that you will be able to consider me for this post. I look forward to hearing from you.

Your truly,

Dominique Weasley.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, I got a bit carried away there. I'd never really written Dom before, so I knew nothing about her, beyond the facts that a) she reported things back to her parents about Victoire and Teddy, b) she kept in touch with Teddy when things went a bit horribly wrong between him and Victoire (see my other fic, Playing with Fiendfyre) and c) she ended up as a gossip column writer (see various other fics of mine in which she is referred to but doesn't really feature).

**But she sort of blossomed, and I feel she might need a story of her own now! The last letter is a bit weird, but I wanted a hint as to what she would end up doing in life. **

**There are some things in this fic that only make sense in their entirety if you've read some of my other stories - for the full story on Teddy and Victoire, as well as why Teddy disliked Matthew Venables, see Playing with Fiendfyre. And for the actual ending to Victoire and Teddy's stormy relationship, see Choices.**

**Next up is Fred, who fortunately writes short letters...**


	4. The Letters of Fred Arthur Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP world, or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to arwenjanelilylyra, chiriko1117 and Blondebunny55 for the reviews so far. But I've had quite a lot of interest in this story, with people adding it to alerts and even favourites. I'm glad people like it, but I'd really appreciate it, if you're reading it, to have a word or two to tell me what you think (good or bad)! I love reviews, and all those who review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Letters of Fred Arthur Weasley**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to get it over with.

I'm in Slytherin.

I hope you're not too upset. It's actually okay here. I've made friends with a guy called Sejanus Flint. He seems quite nice – think you might have known his dad?

Love Fred

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

There's been a bit of an accident on the train. I'm in the Hospital Wing, but don't worry. Madam Booth says she'll probably be able to save my leg. It wasn't my fault.

And don't worry. I'm probably going to be fine. You don't need to come and visit or anything.

Love Fred

* * *

Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,

We regret to inform you that there has been yet another incident with your son. This time it is a little more serious. We must request that you come to Hogwarts on your earliest convenience. Your son's conduct cannot be permitted, and we fear that we must ask you to take him away from Hogwarts for good. We are sorry to take this drastic step, but this time he has gone too far.

I look forward to seeing you again after all this time.

Yours,

Professor P. Clearwater

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I got a place on the Quidditch team on Saturday. I decided to go for Beater like you Dad. So now I'll be playing against Dom, which should be interesting. And James got on the team too, as Chaser, so there you go – we finally have Weasleys and Potters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team again!

Oh, and have you heard the latest news? They're taking Defence Against the Dark Arts out of the curriculum – apparently, the world's so safe we don't need it. It's being replaced by Wizarding Legal Studies, which sounds pretty rubbish.

That's all just now.

Love Fred

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know it's traditional to start the year with a hoax letter, but I'm not going to bother this year. I think I've probably used up your gullibility, haven't I? I mean, you've fallen for every single one so far (I'm counting the year before last, because you did floo the school to see if it was true, even if you claim not to have believed it, and also last year, since you believed it until you asked Aunt Susan – I forgot she was on the Ministry Board of Education...). I still think the first one was the best.

Anyway, now Roxy's here you'll know it isn't true, because I know she's writing to you too. She seems to be getting on okay. I'm looking after her, so you don't need to worry.

Dad, can you send me some of your fireworks please? Don't worry, it's not for anything bad (actually, that wouldn't worry you, would it?). But actually, a bunch of us are going to have a firework display for Bonfire Night (you know, that Muggle festival just after Halloween, when they light fires and let off fireworks - I can't remember why they do it now, but Aunt Hermione gave us that lecture on it the other year, remember?) down between here and Hogsmeade. We've got permission and everything! And your fireworks are loads better than anything we can get here.

Talking of your stuff, I was a bit worried to see the article in the Prophet about that man dying after eating too many skiving snack boxes from your shop. I mean, I'm sure they can't blame you for it, can they? You do have instructions on the boxes after all... He probably died from something else anyway. But they made you sound quite bad.

Love Fred.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Well, last year was my last effort I think. Quite a good one, I thought. You fell for it better than for any of the earlier ones, except maybe the first. Thinking about it now, I feel quite bad about giving you that much of a fright. I mean, hearing that your only son might be going to lose a leg is obviously bad, but you didn't seem nearly as angry about it as you did after you thought your business was going to go down...

Not that I would ever accuse you of being heartless or anything.

I don't know if you've heard from Rox. Even if you have, she probably won't have told you that she's got a boyfriend. At least, I'm not sure you could call him a boyfriend – seems more like a one off thing. Or two or three off. At least, according to the people who caught them. I talked to one of the witnesses - she sounded a bit traumatised. I don't know though, I'd have thought twelve was a bit young to be getting up to that sort of thing.

Maybe you should talk to her Mum? We don't want her getting a reputation before she goes into third year...

Love Fred.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad.

Roxy is looking over my shoulder. She doesn't trust me after last year, it seems. I'm heartbroken. Although an angry Roxy was quite interesting to see...

So this year, there will be no trick, and... I don't know what to write. It's quite difficult to write anything with her practically sitting on my elbow. Oh, that's better. She saw me write that and moved over a bit. She's still distracting me though.

I should have Quidditch practice right now, but it was cancelled, due to our brand new captain landing himself in detention. I should think that'll bring a tear of pride to your eye , doesn't it Dad? Not as much as if it was me, of course, but still, he is your nephew. Two of your nephews actually, because Louis' there too. Day Three of term, and they've got a week's worth of detentions. Those kids are good. I hope he doesn't get too many this year though, or it'll wreck the Quidditch team.

Not a lot else to report after three days. Wow, look at that, I've written my whole first-letter-home-of-the-year (last one of those ever too, as this is my last year), and there's not a single hoax in it. And Roxy's finally gone, now she's seen me signing off, and knows I'm not going to write things about her again...

Love Fred.

P.S. Gryffindor Tower's just exploded. No joke.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, Fred writes short letters, so the chapter is a bit short! Hope you enjoyed it though.**

**Next on the list is one James Sirius Potter, so stay tuned!**


	5. The Letters of James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP world, or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Thanks to arwenjanelilylyra and insane-gir-espeon for reviews, and to everyone else who's added this story to their favourites and alerts!**

**Now we've got to James, we're arriving in the territory of two of my other stories, House of Cards (set in James' seventh year) and Choices (set after James leaves Hogwarts, but has him as an important character). **

**James, along with the next few characters who will appear, is quite a well-developed character in my universe, and I've already established some of the things that happened to him at school in other stories (the fifth letter refers to an incident that is also mentioned in two other stories so far, and the prank in his letter to Teddy has been mentioned before as well). His seventh year is going to be documented in detail in House of Cards, so the seventh letter is deliberately mysterious...**

**Warning for the occasional piece of bad language in this one... nothing too terrible though.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Letters of James Sirius Potter

Hey Al,

Guess what? I'm in Gryffindor! I know, big surprise isn't it? You should have heard everyone cheering when I was sorted. It was brilliant! Sorry Al, but I don't think it'll be as good when you get here. People will have got used to me, so you won't be nearly as exciting. I mean I'm sure the Slytherins'll be pleased to have got you, but... it won't be the same as being the FIRST Potter.

What Fred told us was exactly true. The sorting really hurts. Obviously I got through it ok, but I felt really sorry for the girl behind me. Still, I'm sure she'll get out of St Mungo's eventually. I'm writing to Mum and Dad too, but I haven't told them that bit, because I didn't want to worry them. I don't think it was as bad when they were here. So don't tell them will you? I mean, I've got through it obviously, which is the main thing, but they might still worry about you and Lily. You wouldn't want to scare them would you?

Anyway, Louis' here too, so it's all great. We've made friends with some other kids - twins called Adam and Annabel and another girl called Fenella. You'd like Fenella, she likes books. We've already planned a brilliant prank. We wanted to use magic but we don't really know enough yet, so we're staying basic for now. I'm not going to tell you what we're going to do in case you tell Mum and Dad, but it's a good one! I'll tell you about it afterwards.

Love James.

P.S. Don't you dare touch my broom, or let Lily touch it either. Tell her I've put a jinx on it and if she touches it, her nose'll fall off.

* * *

URGENT and PRIVATE

Lily - I need you to do something for me. Something really bad's happened. It's really important. If you do it, I'll let you ride my broom when I come home for Easter. If you don't I'll turn Esmerelda into a frog. I could do it too - I'm getting really good at Transfiguration.

Mine and Louis' entire stock of stuff from Uncle George has been confiscated. Yeah, I told you it was bad. So what I need you to do is, next time you go to Diagon Alley (If it's not going to be ages, break something you know they'll have to replace. Dad's wand would do it, if you were really stuck) get rid of Mum and Dad somehow and see what you can talk out of Uncle George. He always gives you stuff. I've sent you some money too, but I'm trusting you on that. Only buy stuff if you have to, and if you don't, I want the money back, ok? I've put a list of stuff I want on the back.

Don't mess this up Lily. We're depending on you here.

Jamie

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

You know how much I really really love you both? And remember those amazing birthday presents I got you both? And how much you miss me when I'm away? So... can you please write to Professor Clearwater and tell her she's got to let me go to Hogsmeade? They've told me I can't because of this stupid thing that happened in Muggle Studies, when Professor Heron completely misunderstood something I said. They all think I was being rude, but I didn't mean to be! At least, not really. And in case you're wondering OF COURSE it wasn't something to do with Muggles, I'm not that bad! It was only about Professor Heron...

So anyway, they've stopped me going to Hogsmeade next week, and it's my first ever trip! Well, obviously not my first EVER trip, because I've been there before, but it's my first trip with school! It would be really really unfair if I couldn't go, just because Professor Heron didn't understand what I was saying. But I tried asking Uncle Neville to do something about it, and he just went all professor-ish and wouldn't do anything at all. So can you? Please? If you do, I swear I'll be good for the rest of the year!

Quidditch is going great. We're playing Ravenclaw in a couple of weeks so we're training pretty hard. I accidentally left my servicing kit at home though, so could you send me that? It's on top of my cupboard. You don't need to look inside the cupboard, ok? Or anywhere else in my room. Not that I'm hiding anything, it's just that it's MY room, so it's private. And I know it looks like it's a mess, but actually I know where everything is, so please don't put anything away.

Please don't forget about asking if I can go to Hogsmeade.

Love to Lily, and tell her not to touch my stuff.

Love Jamie

* * *

Dear Ted,

Why don't you write to me? You used to complain all the time that I didn't write to you when YOU were at Hogwarts, and now you don't bother writing to me. Talk about hypocrtitcal.

Anyway, how's things? Your job sounds really cool. Maybe I'll go and work in a pub when I finish school. It sounds better than any of the things they keep encouraging us to think about. You must meet loads of great people. I bet the girls love you when you're working behind the bar, don't they? Shame you're going out with Victoire really. Not that I need to go and work in a pub for that. The girls all love me because I'm JAMES POTTER. Only joking. I'm not really that big headed. Although I have noticed that people do seem to want to talk to me a lot. And recently quite a lot of them have been girls. They sort of follow me round. It's not just me though - Louis gets them too, I think it's the Veela blood. It doesn't really bother me, but it bothers Louis - he gets all flustered and annoyed by it. It's a bit weird.

We beat Slytherin at Quidditch last week, it was great. We've got a new Seeker - she's this Welsh second year who's friends with Rox and Molly. She's pretty good - caught the snitch, so nothing to complain about. She's a bit quiet though - I tried making a Welsh joke, and she just stared at me like she was terrified. Maybe she didn't get it.

Anyway, Scorpius Malfoy's the Seeker for Slytherin now, which made it even better. You should have seen his face when Angharad got the snitch! It was brilliant.

Ted, what marks did you used to get in DADA? Because I keep getting Acceptable - the most I ever get's Exceeds Expectations. I haven't told Dad, because I mean, it's his subject, isn't it? But I know he's going to be really disappointed when I get my OWL results. And I get a bit sick of hearing how he could conjure a Patronus in his third year... Not everyone can be that good, can they?

Oh yeah, I've just remembered what I was going to tell you. Last week we charmed all the chalk in every classroom to keep writing insults about the Slytherins over and over again. We got quite inventive with them (you think Fenella's the good one of the group, but you should see what she can come up with when she tries!) and we used this really obscure charm, so it took them ages to undo it. It was brilliant! They were absolutely furious, and you could see some of the professors trying not to laugh, even though they were pretending to be angry. We've got detention for a month, but it was worth it!

Write back.

Jamie

* * *

Douglas,

Listen, I'm stuck in St Mungo's, so you're going to have to captain the game against Hufflepuff on Tuesday. And you'll have to find a Chaser to replace me. Don't worry, it'll be fine - Hufflepuff's team are crap this year!

Sorry about this. If you want to go and punch someone, go and punch Louis, because if you punched me, I'd probably keel over right now. Actually, they won't let me sit up, so I wouldn't have anywhere to keel to. But anyway, it's Louis' fault, so take it out on him. Although you might want to go a bit easy on him actually because I think he's in quite a lot of trouble about it.

I would be there if I could, but apparently they've basically had to mend holes in my stomach, and it feels a bit like they've hauled my guts out and stuffed them back in in the wrong order. I had a glass of water a couple of hours ago, and threw it up, so I don't think I'm going to be riding a broom in two days.

So yeah, it's down to you.

And just for reference, and you can pass this on to the rest of the team from their wise captain - you know that big warning on my Uncle George's Exploding Chewing Gum that says 'DO NOT SWALLOW'? Well, it's there for a reason. DO NOT SWALLOW. Even if your stupid wanker of a cousin dares you to.

Good luck!

James

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Not much time to write. Did anyone tell the professors here that NEWTs aren't until next year? You should see the amount of work I've got...

I'm sorry Mum, but your attempts at subtlety didn't fool me. 'So, who's this girl Lily's been telling us about?' is not a subtle question. Don't take any notice of anything Lily says. There is no girl. At least, there are lots of girls, a different one every day in fact, but not a special one... No, Mum, I'm joking, you can get rid of the Howler! Lily's talking rubbish as usual.

Anyway, changing the subject, I reckon we've got a brilliant team for Quidditch this year. I mean, it's the same as last year's team, but we've all been playing together for a year now, so we're a proper team now, not just a collection of good players. Shame two of them are seventh years, so we'll lose them next year. But anyway, this year should be good. Angharad's probably our weak point, which is a shame because she's the Seeker. But she's really a Chaser - that's what she likes playing, but there wasn't a Chaser vacancy last year. I thought at first it was just because she was young, but she's fourth year now, and she still hasn't really turned into a Seeker. Still, she's the best we've got, so I'm keeping her. We should do okay anyway - she isn't actually bad, she'd just make a better Chaser. And hopefully I won't spend any of this year's games in St Mungo's.

Better go. I've got a practice schedule to write out. And a Charms essay to write too I think.

James

* * *

Hey,

It's James Potter here. Hope you don't mind me writing to you. You probably were't expecting it, but hopefully you aren't too freaked out. I didn't really get to see you again properly last week, you were rushed off too fast.

I hope you're okay. I think you were more okay than me, so you probably are. I basically wanted to say thanks. I mean, I don't really remember much of it, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life.

I also wanted to say, well, I'm not really as bad as you think I am. I don't quite know what to think about it all – but hey, you even liked me at first. At least, you didn't hate me. I know I can be a wanker sometimes, but I'm not a complete bastard. At least I don't think I am. Give a bloke a chance, anyway?

Anyway, like I said, I hope you're okay. And thanks. Write back if you like.

James

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Next in line: Louis Weasley, James' partner in crime, whom many of my readers of Choices claim to have fallen in love with... **


	6. The Letters of Louis Charles Weasley

**Disclaimer: Louis is not mine, sadly, and neither are most of the other characters, the setting, etc.**

**A/N: Thanks to arwenjanelilylyra, Chiriko1117 and dead2self for their reviews. I'd love a few more though – what can I tempt you with? Brownies, biscuits, mince pies?**

**Louis is James' year, therefore his seventh year is also covered by House of Cards (for which there is a second chapter up – I'd love it if anyone felt like checking it out, it has all the next gen characters too) so events are deliberately confusing. **

**And the references to Teddy and Victoire's relationship and what exactly happened around the Easter of Louis' Fifth Year are covered by Playing with Fiendfyre.**

**I believe that this is the longest chapter yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Letters of Louis Charles Weasley

Dear Mum and Dad.

You'll never guess what, this is so unfair! Today VICTOIRE gave me and James a detention! I mean, I don't think it's fair having your sister being a prefect. She's bound to pick on me isn't she? We hadn't even done anything. Not much anyway. Anyway, I'm not suddenly going to start doing exactly what she tells me, just because she's a prefect. She only did it because I'm her brother, and I don't think it's fair. Can you write to her and tell her she's not allowed to give me detentions?

Apart from detentions, Hogwarts is great! We found out how to get down to the kitchens (actually Fred showed us) so now we go down there and get food all the time. We want to find the secret passages too, but no luck so far.

James wanted to be on the Quidditch team, but they already had everyone they needed. He was a bit upset. I don't know how he'd have played on it, seeing as first years aren't allowed to bring brooms.

The older kids are in Hogsmeade today. I wish we could go – it sounds really cool. Fred said he'd bring us some chocolate back from Honeydukes. James said he'd rather have stuff from Zonko's, but Honeydukes chocolate's supposed to be the best isn't it?

I'm borrowing one of the school owls to send this. It would be loads easier if I had my own, like Dom's got.

Love,

Louis

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Vic's going out with Teddy Lupin! I know you probably know that already, because James told his mum and dad, so they've probably told you. But isn't it weird? Sort of funny too... I can't believe they were going out all last year and she never told me! That's what Dom says anyway. Vic's being all weird about it though, she doesn't see the funny part at all. She just keeps telling us to go away when we make jokes about it, she gets really angry. We're only having a bit of fun!

James got on the Quidditch team this year. I knew he would. He's a Chaser, like Dom – they both got on the team in their second year too. So hopefully Ravenclaw won't beat us this year anyway! Fenella says they probably will, but I think it was only to wind James up.

We got in a bit of a fight with this boy called Scorpius Malfoy yesterday. His dad's Draco Malfoy – you know, the one Uncle Ron's told us about. Anyway, it wasn't really a fight but him and James got in a bit of an argument because James teased him a bit and he couldn't take a joke. So he said some really horrible things, and I think James would have hit him if a prefect hadn't come round the corner. He seems just like Uncle Ron said his dad was. Al said he talked to him in Transfiguration and he wasn't that bad, but Al aways thinks people are ok. James really doesn't like him, and nor does Rose, and she has just as many classes with him as Al does. I suppose he's just a Slytherin, like all the others.

I'm still using the school owls. I know you said Dom only got her owl just before 4th year, but it isn't fair if I always have to wait longer just because I'm the youngest...

Love,

Louis.

* * *

Dear Mr McDougall,

I'm writing to say I'm very sorry about what happened to your greenhouse last weekend. I mean, I expect you know that Professor Clearwater is making me write (I'm sitting in detention doing it now) but I really am sorry. I'd probably have written anyway. I know they mended the greenhouse, but I realise that you'd spent a long time growing all those plants, and that they can't be replaced very quickly.

The whole thing was entirely my fault. Well, actually, it wasn't – my cousin dared me to do it, but I won't go on about that. It was me who actually climbed on the wall. We never meant it to happen the way it did – it wasn't supposed to go near your greenhouse.

I expect you'll be glad to hear that I'm not allowed back in Hogsmeade again this term, and nor is my cousin. And that my herbology professor, who obviously appreciates greenhouses, is really angry with me, and he knows my parents so he'll probably tell them. So you don't need to worry about me not getting into enough trouble.

Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened, and about your special tomatoes that got spoiled. Just out of interest though, what _was_ that thing with spikes that grabbed me round the ankle? I haven't told anyone at school about it, but the cut's turning a bit green...

Yours sincerely,

Louis Weasley.

* * *

Dear Grandma and Grandad,

Thanks for the Christmas present. The jumper's great, as usual. James would probably be writing too, but he's in detention. Lily's here though, sitting on the sofa next to me, which she probably wouldn't be if James was. She's writing to you as well, I think, even though she saw you at Christmas anyway. She's wearing her jumper. And eating my Chocolate frogs. I'm not sure she's realised what she's doing. She's had about six.

The book on Muggle electronics was interesting too. Sort of makes me wish I'd taken Muggle Studies, but it's too late now. I'd really like to look at that Muggle radio you've got next time I come and visit though. I bet I could mend it.

We had a good Christmas in France, but it sounds like you had a bit more snow than us. There's plenty here now though.

I've just realised I'd better tell you why James is in detention or Grandma'll worry. It's nothing _that_ bad. He just started a bit of a food fight at dinner the other night. Rose isn't speaking to him because he started it by dropping a big treacle tart on her head, but that's nothing new. Rose not speaking to James, that is, not him dropping treacle tart on her head. He's never done that before. It was pretty funny actually, but Rose didn't think so.

Sorry about that line across the page. James came back and jumped over the back of the sofa I'm sitting on and jerked my quill. Lily's gone. She's in a huff because he trod on her letter, and because I told her to stop eating my chocolate frogs.

I'm going to stop writing now – James got out of detention early (it was in the greenhouses with Professor Longbottom) so we're going to go down to the kitchens.

Thanks again for the Christmas presents.

Love,

Louis.

* * *

Hey Vic,

Well, I heard you and Teddy are giving it another go. That was news to me, but I suppose I'm the last person to hear about things as usual. James says he doesn't know anything about it except that you two met up a couple of times at Easter, and that Teddy's suddenly learnt how to smile again. Lily says it's all because of her – something about a letter or something, but she wasn't making much sense.

So, I don't want to be nosy or anything, but what happened? Last thing I knew, we weren't allowed to mention his name in front of you...

Things are ok here. Gryffindor's got the final game against Ravenclaw next week, and if they win this, we've won the cup, so Jamie's all keyed up about it. He's keeping the team practising every single day before breakfast – I think some of them are just about reaching the point of rebellion. I heard Sapphie Jordan ranting about it to Rose, and she was just about spitting blood. And Fred hasn't been holding back on saying what he thinks of course.

Exams are starting in a couple of weeks. Fenella's stressing out. I'm a bit worried myself – I'm not like you and Dom, cruising through OWLs with whole handfuls of Outstandings... I'll be lucky if I get Es. Not that I really care, but they are piling the pressure on.

On a different note, I'm beginning to see what you always meant about the Veela thing. It kind of sucks, doesn't it? You always said you hated it, because it meant that nobody ever took you seriously as anything except a pretty face – well, personally I hate it because, when you have a bunch of idiot girls following you round, it makes it basically impossible to persuade anyone that you're not interested in _any_ of them. Did you ever have that problem? With boys, obviously, not girls. And I can't really talk to anyone else about it – try saying 'Merlin, I just hate being attractive, getting all that attention from girls is so annoying!' - makes you sound just a little bit full of yourself, doesn't it?

All I can say is, I'm bloody glad we're only 1/8 Veela. Imagine having any more of it in your blood!

Hanging around with James all the time doesn't help – he's got the fanclub too (without any Veela blood at all, he's just the kind of guy girls fancy) and he can't even imagine why anyone _wouldn't_ love the attention. Things are a bit weird between us at the moment actually, partly because of that. There's something I haven't told him that I really need to as well. How do you tell your best friend something you know he isn't going to like? Especially when it means admitting you've basically been lying to him?

You won't tell anyone about this, will you? Not even Teddy, because he talks to James. I only told you because, of all people, I thought you'd understand, and I'm sick of people not getting it.

So what _is_ going on with you and Teddy?

Love,

Louis.

P.S. You know how it's my birthday coming up? Well, could you maybe hint to Mum and Dad that I'm now in _Fifth_ Year, and have been wanting an owl for a _very_ long time...

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Well, it's great to be using my own owl at last – it was really nice of _Victoire and Teddy_ to get me one for my birthday, wasn't it?

You've probably heard by now if you've spoken to Uncle Percy, but the last Weasley cousin has joined us and Dom's still the genetic freak – Lucy's in Gryffindor.

I've finally persuaded them to let me commentate the Quidditch! I've been working on a new system for it. The Sonorus spell's good, except if the wind blows the wrong way, and then it can still be difficult to hear, unless the spell's a _really_ strong one. And the strong ones leave your voice all funny for days. So I've been working on a different way, based on this Muggle thing I saw over the holidays. Me and James were in this Muggle bar (not drinking anything, _obviously_, as we're underage) and they were playing music that was coming out of boxes in each corner. I asked the barman if I could look at it – he thought I was weird, but he let me. Apparently, it's called a 'sound system.'

So basically, you have someone speaking into one device, and the sound comes out of another (or more than one), which you can put anywhere. Exactly like a radio actually, only my idea is to use it more the way the Muggles were. Obviously it's better, because we have magic instead of what do you call it? Elecity or whatever. But I've been looking at rigging something similar up round the Quidditch stands. Professor Clearwater told me not to be ridiculous, so I've had to keep it quiet, but I've been sneaking out there sometimes to have a look, and I think I could do it.

I reckon we can learn things from the Muggles, you know. James thought I was nuts until I pointed out that this way, the players wouldn't be able to hear the commentary, so they wouldn't be distracted. Then he was all for it.

I've been working on it all evening, and I think I've got the spells I'd need sorted out. It took longer than I thought though, and Fenella's just reminded me I've got a Charms essay due for tomorrow, so I'd better go.

I'll let you know how it goes.

Love,

Louis.

* * *

Dear Vic,

Well, things are getting bloody complicated here. And here was me thinking NEWTs were going to be the most stressful thing to deal with in seventh year...

I expect you've heard about it all already actually – I know Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were up here, although we didn't see them. So James is in a state about it all – I've never seen him this upset about anything actually. Everyone's on his side, but it doesn't help much.

The only good thing it seems to have done is that Al and James are speaking to each other again. Grudgingly, but at least they're speaking. And various other people who were upset by that whole thing seem to have put it aside too.

But Parker still hasn't come back from St Mungo's, although apparently he's going to be ok. And Malfoy's out of the hospital wing, but seems a bit upset by it all. And Angharad's _still_ in the hospital wing, which is a bit worrying. We still don't really know what happened to her, but Roxy looks practically ill with it all, and starts crying if anyone asks her about it.

Oh, and something's wrong with Lily. Haven't got a clue what _that's_ all about, except that her and Hugo have had a row, which is almost unheard of – I mean, since when does _Hugo_ argue with anyone? Least of all Lily.

So what with Jamie being all shaken up, Al still sulking, Roxy in a state, Lily moping, Hugo falling out with people (Meri Hewitt seems a bit angry with him too), and Rose angry with everyone, it feels like me and Molly are the only normal members of the family left at Hogwarts! And Lucy, of course, but she hardly qualifies as normal at the best of times.

So good times being had by all. At least my final year's been memorable so far.

How are things with you?

Love,

Louis.

* * *

**Oh, and I'd better tell you that Louis ends up working on the technical side of the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) - i.e. radios and sound systems... So for anyone reading Choices, that is what Louis does for a living!**

**Next: Find out what kind of daughter Hermione and Ron would raise between them... Rosie is on her way.**


	7. The Letters of Rose Catherine Weasley

**Disclaimer: Nope, Rose isn't mine either.**

**A/N: Thanks to fruityloops156, thenewkait, Chiriko1117 and arwenjanelilylyra for the reviews – much appreciated, and some virtual Christmas biscuits on their way over to you by way of thanks.**

**I hope Rose lives up to expectations. She is... a little different from the usual Rose portrayed in fanfics. I like to be different. :-)**

**I also had a bit of trouble with her, because she doesn't really like writing letters. Not long ones anyway. But I wanted them to be long enough to be interesting, so I had to push her a bit.**

**Again, same sort of timeframe as James and Louis – Rose is only a year behind them. You may be building up a picture of some of the events that happened while they were at school, particularly that year in which I am setting House of Cards, which is Rose's 6th Year.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Letters of Rose Catherine Weasley

Dear Mum and Dad (and Hugo),

Me and Al are in Gryffindor. That boy we saw at the station is in Slytherin. Don't worry though, I think I am going to be able to beat him at lessons, like you said Dad. And James is a liar – he said he said you have to spend a night in the Forbidden Forest for the Sorting. I didn't believe him anyway, obviously. And I wouldn't have been scared if I had. But anyway, he was lying. Sapphie Jordan's in Gryffindor too, so I think we'll be friends. There are only four girls in Gryffindor in our year so we're going to have to stick together. The others are called Emilia and Helena. They seem pretty nice.

I beat James and Louis, and Fred too, because I got a detention on my fourth day. James is really annoyed. This boy in second year called Adam Carson asked if my hair glowed in the dark, so I punched him. His nose bled everywhere and he cried. He's friends with James and Louis of course. They're all prats except Fenella – I like Fenella.

Did anyone in the family ever get a detention on their fourth day at Hogwarts before? Did Uncle George? He never told us he did, so have I beaten him too?

Lessons are ok. My favourite's Defence Against the Dark Arts. We had a flying lesson today, but I had to sit out because I wasn't feeling too well. Don't worry, I was ok by lunch though. I don't _think_ I'm going to bother trying to play on the Quidditch team though. Honestly, I don't know why Jamie goes on about it all the time, I don't get what's so great about flying and Quidditch. Sorry Dad.

Lots of love, Rose.

* * *

Dear Runt,

No, you can not play in the den. No, I will not tell you what the password is. It's _my_ den. I know it used to be the HQ, but it wasn't your HQ even then, it was mine, Al's, James' and Louis'. We just let you and Lily and Moll and Roxy join in sometimes. And it isn't the HQ any more anyway, because we've disbanded the Musketeers. It was only fun before James and Louis started Hogwarts and turned into prats. Which means it's mine, and James and Louis aren't allowed inside any more and nor are you, not when I'm not there. Ok? And there's no point trying to break in without the password. There are booby traps on the entrance.

Ignore what Albus says to Lily. He's just trying not to scare you both. The Sorting is a Terrible Ordeal. I expect you'll be in Hufflepuff though, because you haven't got any brains. Actually, that's not fair, because Aunt Hannah was in Hufflepuff and she has plenty of brains. I don't know where they'll dump you. Where _do_ they put the people with no brains? Maybe they send them home again...

Love Rose

PS – if you show this letter to Mum, I'll kill you.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm so angry with James, I could kill him, I honestly could. He decided (for no reason at all, I wasn't even talking to him) to use a hover charm to drop a treacle tart on my head at dinner. I hadn't done a thing to him! At least, not since last term. I can't believe him sometimes. Of course, he thought it was hilarious (he has the sense of humour of a six-year-old) and so did everyone else in the hall. Even Sapphie and Emmy laughed. Of course, I threw a bowl of trifle at him, so it started a bit of a food fight. James was the one to get detention though, which would have been one good thing, if they hadn't only given him one, with _Uncle Neville_, so of course he got off early. Idiot (James, not Uncle Neville).

I have to admit though, that the latest thing him and the rest of the Chimp Brigade (I don't really include Fenella in that) did was a lot funnier. Mum, you might want to look away now, you won't appreciate this, but Dad will, so I'm going to tell you anyway. Yesterday, they charmed the chalk in _every _classroom to write rude things about the Slytherins on the blackboards, over and over again. Some of the things were _very_ rude.

The professors took ages to work out how to undo it (some of the charms they come up with are quite impressive – I think it must be Fenella) and then when they finally had, they found that they couldn't rub out the last of the insults, which happened to be on the Transfiguration board. I had Transfiguration – with the Slytherins. We had to sit through the entire lesson with this big chalk message on the board... It was brilliant! Not that that means I've forgiven James of course.

But you should have seen Malfoy's face!

Oh, and Hugo might need a new pair of shoes. He went and accidentally transfigured one of his into a soup bowl (that's quite advanced Transfiguration for a first year – I was quite surprised, but then it was an accident. He probably couldn't do it on purpose). Someone turned it back for him in the end, but not before some genius filled it up with soup! I don't know who it was, but it was great – you should have seen his face! So he's got the shoe back, but it still smells quite strongly of mushroom soup, and nobody can work out how to get rid of it.

Oh yes, and I think my friend Emmy might actually fancy James. I know, who would? It's quite disturbing.

Lots of love, Rose.

* * *

Dear Gran and Grandpa,

Well, I promised to write to you, so here you are.

Hope the owl didn't scare you or anything. Oh but it won't have done – I forgot, you must have got letters from Mum by owl all the time when she was at school. _Did_ it give you a shock, the first time? Or did you already know that letters came by owl?

I'm by myself in the Common Room just now. Well, not by myself, there are quite a lot of other people here, but my friends have all abandoned me. Sapphie and Emilia are both on the Quidditch team now (you do know about Quidditch, don't you? I know mum's not a fan so she might not have talked about it much – I'm not really a big fan myself, although I quite like watching it. But you can't have had dad for a son-in-law for however many years without at least hearing of Quidditch) so they've got practise.

And my other friend Helena is in the library because she has a Muggle Studies test tomorrow. It must seem a bit weird to you, that we study Muggles, doesn' it? I didn't take it, because I reckoned I knew as much as I needed to about Muggle, what with having you two. Mum wanted me to take it though, because she says I don't know enough about the Muggle world, considering that my grandparents are Muggles. But I manage when I come to stay with you, don't I? So I don't think I really need to study them.

Anyway, hope you're ok. I'm fine, and Hugo sends his love.

Love Rose.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I think I've decided what I want to do after Hogwarts. I want to be an Auror, like you and Uncle Harry, Dad. It's the only thing I can think of that I really want to do. I don't want anyone to think I'm just following in the family footsteps, which I suppose I am really, but it's what I want. So I don't care what anyone says.

I know it's really tough to get in, but I think I could do it. I'll manage Potions, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts without a problem. I'll have to work quite hard at Transfiguration, but I think I can do it.

Just thought I'd let you know. No more news.

Love Rose.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry, but I'm not going to talk about it. I'm sure Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny _are_ worried, but you're not getting the story out of me. It's nothing to do with me. All I'm going to say is, you know all the times I called James a prat? Well, it's even more true than I always thought. And I don't blame Al for not wanting anything to do with him. If it was me, I'd have cursed him into the middle of next week, but then Albus has always been a saint.

So yes, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm on Al's side. And that's as much as I'm giving you. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny'll have to get it out of them themselves. Or ask Lily, I'm sure she'd tell you everything you want to know without even meaning to. And unfortunately, unlike Hugo, she does actually know the whole story. Comes of being on the Quidditch team. They gossip in the changing rooms.

And if you've heard anything about the latest trouble James and Louis have managed to get into, it's nothing to do with me either. Entirely James – I'm not even speaking to him, so why would I play stupid pranks on the Slytherins with him?

If you haven't heard about it, you can ignore that last bit.

By the way, Hugo said he saw Dad in the grounds the other day. Are you and Uncle Harry still investigating up here Dad? I wish you'd tell me what it's about. I do want to be an Auror myself, after all. And I know it's something to do with what happened to Meri Hewitt.

And when you're up here, you could at least make the effort to come and say hello. Or maybe not. You'd probably just embarrass me.

Love Rose.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Thanks for the Howler, Mum. Much appreciated. A lot of other people seemed to find it funny anyway.

What I'd like to know is, who told you anyway? Was it Lily or Hugo? Or was it Lucy? I wouldn't put it past any of them. But honestly, why d'you think I didn't tell you myself? Because I knew this would be how you'd react. It's ridiculous. Anyone would think I'd joined the Dark League or decided to drop out of school or something.

It's only a tattoo. And I'm seventeen; I'm old enough to do what I want to my own skin. I doubt if Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would react like this if Lily got a tattoo – it's only you two who are so ridiculously overprotective. It's a perfectly normal thing to do.

I understand that you just don't like them, Mum. But at the end of the day, nobody's trying to make _you_ get one. Like I say, it's _my_ skin. And I'm not going to regret it. You're thinking like a Muggle, Mum. It's actually possible to magically remove them. Not that I think I'll want to do that. You're reacting as if it's some sort of stupid teenage rebellion thing. I promise you, it's not. I got a tattoo because I wanted one, and I like the design. Roxy drew it for me. You never know, you might even like it when you see it.

Actually, scratch that. I doubt if you will.

I got my latest Transfiguration result back by the way, and it was an O, so it looks as if the Auror thing's still a possibility, if I can keep that up. Any news on my application, Dad?

Love Rose.

* * *

**Notes: On the first letter - Rose doesn't like flying or Quidditch (and quite possibly faked the illness) because she suffers from vertigo, although she would never admit it in a million years. Everyone knows anyway though.**

**On the second letter - The Den is a Den in the British sense, not the American one. I.e. some sort of home made 'playhouse' type thing in the garden, probably constructed by the children themselves out of any old junk they could find.**

**I think everything else is either self-explanatory, or is explained in House of Cards. Except that Rose _does_ end up as an Auror.**


	8. The Letters of Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the odd OC.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since an update to this story. It was Christmas, and then I had flu, combined with writer's block on this story, and then I had family visiting. ****Anyway, hope you all had lovely Christmases/New Years and can forgive me for leaving you hanging.**

**Thanks to PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, elexa, dead2self, Essalinn, emcee31, arwenjanelilylyra, thenewkait, chiriko1117 and fruityloops156 for the latest reviews.**

**A couple of people have been asking me, so I'm sorry if it wasn't clear: This is not really a standalone story. I mean, if you can cope with a few unsolved mysteries, then hopefully there is enough in it to enjoy for itself, but it's not going to build into a coherent story with all questions answered. It's a work of character development that I decided to publish, and it is closely linked to some of my other stories - Playing with Fiendfyre for the early letters (the Teddy/Victoire plotline) and House of Cards for the more recent ones. The final chapter will begin to relate to yet another story, Choices. The more of my other stories you've read the more you'll understand of this one. So either read the rest, or decide to deal with not knowing all the answers! For example, if you don't really care who James' last letter was to, then fair enough. If you really want to know though, read House of Cards (although you'll still have to wait, because HoC isn't finished yet). **

**Anyway, here is the long awaited eighth chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - The Letters of Albus Severus Potter

Dear Mum, Dad and Lily,

Well, I am in Gryffindor after all. It was actually fine. Lily, don't take any notice of what James said, it isn't true. The Sorting doesn't hurt at all, it's fine.

Sorry about that ink splodge there. That was Jamie, looking over my shoulder and trying to stop me writing that last bit. It's okay, he's gone now. I've promised to put this letter in the fire and write a new one that doesn't tell you about the sorting, but I'm not going to, so don't tell him, okay?

Rose has mostly gone off with the girls, so I've been hanging around with this boy called Gareth Llewellyn (he had to tell me how to spell his surname, it's Welsh) who seems really nice.

Rose got detention today, because she hit Jamie's friend Adam in the nose and made it bleed. I could have told him he shouldn't say anything about her hair. She doesn't seem to mind about the detention though.

It's fun here, but I do miss you all a bit. Write back,

Lots of love, Albus.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Jamie told me he wrote to you and asked you to get him stuff from Uncle George's shop. It's true, him and Louis have had all their stuff confiscated. But just so you know, James isn't really good enough at Transfiguration to turn Esmerelda into a frog, whatever he says. And I actually think it would be funnier if you didn't get them the stuff _straight_ away. So maybe leave it a bit? Rose still has all her stuff, but she won't give them any. She just keeps getting it out in front of them.

You know, I think James might possibly have stolen Dad's map – you know, the one of Hogwarts, that he wouldn't give to Teddy. Him and Louis and the others keep talking about secret passages suddenly, and yesterday they had loads of chocolate from Honeydukes, even though there hasn't been a Hogsmeade trip for ages. And I found them all looking at this piece of parchment, but when they saw me, James hid it and wouldn't tell me what they were doing.

Don't tell Dad though.

Love, Al.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

We had our first Hogsmeade trip today – it was great! Gareth and me went with Rose and Sapphie and the other girls and it was really fun. Sapphie's on the Quidditch team now you know, she's really good. Her and Rose argue all the time though, because Rosie says Quidditch is a stupid game. You know what I'm like – I like flying, and I like watching Quidditch, but I'm not that good at playing it. So I stayed out and let them get on with it.

The extra subjects I'm taking this year are okay, but to be honest, I think I'm going to concentrate on the core subjects – it's things like Charms and Potions and Herbology that are important if you want to be a Healer.

Lily and Hugo seem like they're getting on fine. They've made friends with people in their year, and I don't think you need to worry about Lily or anything. She's nothing like as shy as I was.

Love, Al.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Just a quick letter. Everything fine here.

The Quidditch team won the last match, even with James in St Mungo's, so we've won the cup this year. Actually, you've probably heard that already from James. He won't shut up about it. Although I suppose he does have some right to be pleased – Ravenclaw have won the last three years in a row, after all. Personally, I think the fact that we've won this year is more to do with the fact that Dominique and that crowd have left than the fact that James is captain. But I'll let him believe what he likes. He has got a good team together, to give him credit.

He seems completely recovered from the chewing gum thing anyway. You'd never know that anything had happened, except that Rose still isn't talking to him because of us all being banned from getting stuff from Uncle George's shop. She blames him and Louis, for some reason!

Can you send me my copy of the Lord of the Rings please (Dad should know what that is if you don't, Mum)? Sapphie really want to read it, and I said I'd lend it to her.

Love, Al.

* * *

Dear Teddy,

OWLs are going ok so far, thanks. The exams won't be much fun, but the lessons themselves are quite interesting. At least when it comes to exams I don't have impossible standards to live up to (unlike in Quidditch) – I know I can do at least as well as James did without too much bother.

Glad to hear about your new job - breeding hippogriffs sounds right up your street! When do you start?

Being a prefect's surprisingly all right too. James was giving me hell about it at home after I got the letter, but he's laid off a bit at school. I think he's not quite sure what I might do if he pushed me too much. I could give him a detention if I wanted, after all. Not that he cares about detentions, but it would be pretty embarrassing for him to be given one by _me_. Scorpius Malfoy's a prefect too, and I actually had a conversation with him the other day, when we were talking about patrol duties. I'd never really talked to him much – he avoided me I think, because of the way him and James hated each other's guts from the start. But he's actually surprisingly ok, when you talk to him by himself. We had a perfectly civilised conversation. I haven't told James or Rose that though.

This is kind of embarrassing, but I'm going to ask anyway. Ted, what do you do when you want to ask a girl out? I mean, not necessarily you personally, but in a general way. There's this girl in my year who's really nice and pretty, but I'm pretty sure she only likes me as a friend. I was thinking about asking her to go to Hogsmeade with me, only I don't know whether to or not. She's a bit out of my league to be honest – I think she'd say no, and I don't want to make a fool of myself. And I don't know how to do it – Gareth says I should just go up to her and ask her in a lesson or something, but I'm not sure I trust him. It's pretty pathetic, isn't it, that I've got to Fifth Year and never asked a girl out? James would think it was pathetic anyway. He goes out with a different girl practically every week. You're probably going to laugh at me, but have you got any advice?

Good luck with the new job!

Al.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Not much news. I expect Lily's already told you that she got onto the Quidditch team. So now I'm the only non-Quidditch playing member of the family. Oh well, can't say I'm heartbroken. I'm a bit surprised Jamie picked her actually. I mean, she's good, but I thought he'd avoid her, just because she's his sister. Obviously not though.

We saw in the Prophet about that Muggle girl who got Imperiused. Sounded pretty bad if what the Prohet said was true. Everyone was a bit shocked to be honest. Any idea who did it yet? There are all kinds of crazy theories going round here.

That Malfoy kid seems to have settled in quite well. It's quite funny to hear James on the idea of a Malfoy in his house (I think he thinks Gryffindor personally belongs to him). Anyway, young Alice has taken her under her wing, which is kind of ironic when you think about it. I think she's been a bit upset by the whole Imperius charm thing though – can't be nice when your parents are getting the blame for something like that.

Did you know Lucy had brought Basil to school with her this year? I have no idea how she managed to get that one past Uncle Percy, but she did. I asked her what the hell she was doing with the thing at school, but she told me that there was no rule against it – and knowing Lucy, she went and read up on all the school rules before she did it, just so she could tell people that! Anyway, she seems to have got away with it. Honestly, who but Lucy would bring a pet _duck_ to school?

Albus

* * *

Hey James,

Piss off. If you want someone to do you a favour, don't make stupid jokes about them being Head Boy. We don't all have to almost get expelled in our final years.

Seriously though, since when have you needed my help to get a girl? I'm not sure I really want to do this. Can't you do your own dirty work? Actually, don't bother answering that. Anyway, I don't really want to get involved, and I'm not sure it's going to work anyway. She seems to have made it pretty clear, and I seriously doubt that any information I can get for you is going to help.

So that's a no, sorry Jamie. Fix your own life. Or just get over it - you never seem to have had much trouble with that before.

And I'm fine, and NEWTs are going ok - thanks for asking! (That was saracasm, in case you didn't get it). How's life in the world of work? Any luck on trying out for a Quidditch team yet, or are you going to be stuck at the Ministry for a bit longer?

Al.

* * *

**So, following on from what I said at the start - the last letter will not be explained in this story, and neither will the references in the 6th. You'll have to read House of Cards for those. Except that yes, Scorpius Malfoy has a younger sister called Iseult and yes, she was put in Gryffindor and made friends with a girl called Alice (I'll leave you to guess whose daughter Alice is). That happens very early on in HoC, so I'm not really giving anything away by telling you...**

**On the other hand, if you are dying to know who the girl Al liked was, whether he asked her out, and what she said, hang on in there for Lily's letters. Lily Potter doesn't really do tact and discretion. That won't be for a while yet though, because Molly is next.**


	9. The Letters of Molly Iphigenia Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's characters or setting.**

**A/N: Wow, I feel bad – I've left you all so long. Hopefully you're all still there! I have had illness, internet and inspiration problems, so I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers of the last chapter, and thanks in advance to all the reviewers of this one! ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - The Letters of Molly Iphigenia Weasley

Dear Lottie,

Thanks for saying you'll be my penpal. I'm really happy to have someone to write to who isn't just my family. I have a big family and half of them are at school with me, so it's not that easy to get away from them. Not that I really want to get away from them, at least not all of them. One of my cousins, Roxy, is in the same year as me, and we're good friends. Do you have any brothers and sisters or cousins?

Anyway, my name's Molly Iphigenia Weasley. I hate my middle name, because nobody ever knows how to say it or spell it, but I can't ever tell mum that, because it was her sister's name, and her sister died in the war. I'm eleven, going on twelve, and I live in a part of England called East Anglia, but my school, Hogwarts, is in Scotland, up in the mountains, and that's where I am at the moment.

What is your school in Australia like? Do you have houses? Here we have four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. All of my dad's family were in Gryffindor, and all my mum's were in Hufflepuff. I'm in Gryffindor, and so is Roxy, and so are most of my cousins. I think my mum's a bit disappointed, because I'm pretty sure my little sister will be in Gryffindor too – she's more Gryffindor than I am really. You're supposed to be brave to be in Gryffindor, and I think I am brave, but all the Gryffindors I know aren't just brave, they're all loud and don't care about rules and things, and do things without thinking about them, and I'm not like that. The only one who is more like me is my cousin Albus – he's my favourite cousin apart from Roxy and Lily, and he's in Gryffindor too, so I'm not too worried.

I think I'm more like my dad, only I'm not sure I'll ever be as good as him. He's really clever, and when he was at school, he was Prefect and Head Boy and everything, and then he fought in the war and stuff, even though he worked for the Ministry so it was really dangerous for him. At first he was scared, but then he fought anyway, and that's what being a Gryffindor really means, I think. I'd like to be like him, but I don't know if I'm good enough.

My best friends are my cousin Roxy, and two other girls called Ruth and Angharad. Angharad's mum was a Quidditch player for the same team as my Aunt Ginny, so she's really good at Quidditch. Ruth's a Muggle-born, so she's only just learning about our world. She says she doesn't really want to be a witch, but she doesn't have any choice. She wants to leave after her OWLs though and go to Muggle Art College. Her and Roxy are both into arty stuff, so they draw stuff and make things all the time. I can't do anything like that, but I wish I could. All I can do is get good marks in school. What do you like doing?

Write back soon,

Molly.

* * *

Dear Lottie,

Hope you're okay. Do you have Halloween in Australia? I can't remember if I asked you last year. We have a big feast for it here, it's really fun, and they decorate the great hall and everything. My cousin Fred (Roxy's brother), who's in 6th year, and his friends, are planning a party in the common room after the feast, but I'm not so sure about that. People always get drunk at parties and then they get caught, and we all get into trouble, which I don't think is fair. And the older ones say anyone younger than 4th Year has to go to bed early, which I don't think is fair either, just because they want to drink alcohol and we're too young for that. But it's okay, I don't need to say anything. My cousin Rose is saying lots – she's furious, and says she's not going to bed any earlier than usual, and probably later, just to annoy them.

My friend Angharad's on the Quidditch team this year. She's Seeker, but she really wanted to be Chaser. They already had all the Chasers though, so if she wanted to be on the team, she had to go for Seeker. Now she's worried she'll be stuck there though, because she says the only other people who tried out for Seeker were rubbish, so they'll want to keep her. I don't really understand Quidditch very well, but I know you like it, so I thought you'd be interested. Fred and my other cousin James are on the team too, but my cousin Dominique's the captain of the Ravenclaw team, and they've won the cup the last two years, so they're all being very competitive. I support Gryffindor of course.

I hope your mum and dad do decide to come to England next year – it would be really great to actually meet you. I asked my mum and dad, and they said if you come when I'm on holiday from school, you can come and stay with us if you want. There's not that much room, but we have a spare bedroom, and you could sleep in mine. You'd have to put up with Lucy – she's a bit mad, but she's all right really. She makes loads of mess though. In the summer, she found a duckling with a hurt leg and she brought it home with her and kept it in her bedroom so mum and dad didn't find it.

Of course, they did find it, but not before it made a horrible mess of her room! She tried to make it an indoor pond, so there was just muddy water and duck poo everywhere. They tried to make her put it back, but she argued and argued, so they gave in, just to shut her up. People usually do that with Lucy. Now it has an outdoor pond that my Grandad Weasley helped her make, and it lives in the garden, but she sneaks it into the house quite often. Mum and Dad don't know that though, so I haven't told them.

Write back,

Love Molly.

* * *

Dear Lottie,

Everyone's talking about Quidditch here at the moment. It's the final game of the season tomorrow, and if Gryffindor win it, they've won the cup, but if they don't then it'll be Slytherin who win. You know how I told you about my cousin James being captain this year? Well, he went and ate some exploding chewing gum that my Uncle George makes, because my other cousin Louis dared him to do it. He's such an idiot – what does he think warnings like 'DO NOT SWALLOW' mean? But anyway, obviously he's not playing tomorrow – he's in hospital.

Angharad's all worried because she says she's a rubbish Seeker, and she thinks if Gryffindor lose it'll all be her fault. She asked if she could play Chaser to replace James, but they told her there was nobody else to play Seeker, and they got this Sixth Year girl to play Chaser instead. I told her if Gryffindor lose, it wouldn't be her fault, it would be James' because he ate the stupid chewing gum.

It's all a bit boring to be honest.

This boy called Michael Dalrymple, from Ravenclaw, asked me out yesterday. It was really embarrassing – I've never been asked out before, and I never thought anyone would fancy me. I'm not like my cousins – Victoire and Dominique are part Veela, so they're beautiful, and Lily's just as pretty in a different way. And Rose is quite nice-looking too, and she makes herself look different to everyone else, and she's so confident and fun that the boys all like her too, and Roxy's lovely, and she stands out from the rest of us because she's got dark skin and hair. But me – I'm just boring old Molly.

I said no, obviously, but it was kind of nice to be asked. My friends think I'm crazy, because Dalrymple's nice and intelligent and quite good-looking, but you can't go out with someone if you don't like them that way, can you? Have you ever had a boyfriend at all?

Now I feel like one of those stupid girls who's always on about boys and how they look. You know I'm not like that, don't you?

Love Molly.

* * *

Dear Lottie,

I can't believe I've been writing to you for nearly four years, and in a few weeks, I'm finally going to meet you. I can't wait! You are going to come and stay in my house, aren't you, even if your parents stay somewhere else? If they're not coming too, you can have the spare room if you want, or you can sleep in my room, like I said.

You might get to meet some of my cousins too, some of them are usually hanging around. I want you to meet Roxy, I think you'll like her. Just don't go and start fancying one of the boys – they get enough girls after them as it is! No need to make their heads any bigger.

Rose and Albus are doing OWLs this year. They're really stressed, even Rose, who normally acts like she doesn't care (even though I know she does really), and it's making me worried for next year. Did I tell you that Al's a prefect this year? He's the first prefect in the family since Victoire, and that makes me worried too. I haven't told anyone how much I really want to be a prefect, because they'd think I was stupid and laugh at me.

But I'll feel like I've failed a bit if I'm not, because Mum and Dad both were. And it's the only hope I've got of actually achieving anything that most of my cousins haven't. I'm not the best at anything, I'm not the most popular, I'm not rebellious, I'm not funny, I'm not that pretty, I'm not the arty one like Roxy... If I'm not a prefect, then I'll just be nothing.

I know, it's stupid. It's okay if you want to tell me that, I know it is really. Rose's mum and dad were both prefects too, and she's not and she doesn't care.

Anyway, you'll tell me in your next letter when you're going to arrive in England, won't you, and when you're coming to ours? Dad's got a car and everything, so he can pick you up from somewhere if you want. I'm still at Hogwarts for another three weeks, and then I'll be at home. See you soon!

Love Molly.

* * *

Dear Lottie,

I wish you were still here. It was so much fun having you to stay, and I hate that you live on the other side of the world. I hope your mum and dad had a good time too (then they might come back some time).

Anyway, I'm back at Hogwarts now, and guess what? I'm a prefect! I'm so relieved. The letter came near the end of the holidays. Mum and Dad are really pleased – Dad went boasting to the rest of the family. Uncle George said that Dad hadn't changed at all, and that if Roxy had got the badge, he'd have disowned her. He was joking, obviously, but I don't think he'd have been as proud as Dad is.

Lucy's being annoying about it, but I don't take any notice of her. I found out today that she'd brought Basil (you know, her pet duck) to school this year. I told her off, but she just laughed at me, so I took points off her. I don't think she'll laugh at me again – she was furious.

A weird thing happened yesterday. Do you remember me telling you about Michael Dalrymple, who asked me out in Third Year? Well, yesterday, he came up to me in the library and started talking to me. It was kind of annoying because I was trying to work, but it would have been rude to ignore him, so I talked to him and he's actually really nice. Then we got thrown out of the library for talking. Hugo saw it happen, and went and told James, who won't let me live it down – he thinks it's really funny that I'm a prefect too, so he teases me every chance he gets.

Anyway, Dalrymple walked me all the way back to the common room, and he's not even a Gryffindor. The others think he still fancies me, but I'm not sure. He seemed like he was just being friendly. I don't know what to do, because I don't want to encourage him, but I can't be unfriendly, in case he's just being nice. Ruth said I should ask him if he likes me, but how can I? It would be so embarrassing if the answer was no! And then she offered to ask him herself, and I said no, but I'm a bit worried she might do it anyway. Sometimes Ruth does mad things.

Anyway, this letter is turning into an essay.

Write back soon,

Love Molly.

* * *

Dear Lottie,

No time for a long letter now. I've got prefect duties to go to. Part of my patrol's to go up to the owlery though, so if I can finish this letter before I have to go, I can post it at the same time. I've already managed to write one to Mum and Dad, and to Grandma and Grandad Weasley, so I can do the lot in one trip.

Lucy's got some mad scheme she's trying to start up – she wants to have a drama club. I'm not sure if she just means for Gryffindor or for the whole school. Either way, it's crazy. I can't imagine Professor Clearwater agreeing to it at all, even given Lucy's powers of persuasion. And then, who would join? But she's mad about acting and plays, and she keeps going on about it. I've told her not to be ridiculous, but that sort of thing just bounces off Lucy.

I keep bumping into Michael Dalrymple. Kind of too often for it to be an accident. I think maybe the others might be right. I still don't know what to do about it. I like talking to him, but... I don't know. At least Ruth isn't here any more. I don't mean that in a horrible way – I really miss her, but I know she's having fun at her Art College or whatever it is she's doing, and at least it means she can't do anything embarrassing, the way she did last year. I still haven't lived that one down.

Anyway, I really have to go or I'm going to be late.

Love, Molly.

* * *

Dear Lottie,

NEWTs are almost over! I only have two exam left and I'll be finished with Hogwarts forever.

I'm not actually looking forward to it very much. Everyone else seems really excited, even Roxy, but I just... well, I don't know what I'll do next. I'm really excited about coming to Australia, obviously, but that's only for three weeks, and then I have to think what to do for the rest of my life. I _like_ school – I don't want to leave! And I don't know what I'll do. I don't have a niche somehow.

Roxy's already decided she wants to go into fashion and beauty, which seems a strange choice just going by her personality, but she's really good at designing clothes and jewellery and stuff, and at seeing what goes with what. She never dresses up except for really special occasions, but she always manages to look great, unlike me. She's given up even trying to make me understand how to decide what to wear – I just take her advice when there's something special, like a party, and she leaves me alone the rest of the time.

Anyway, she's already got herself an interview at a new boutique in Diagon Alley, which she says is the first step to setting up her own business – she's more into making outifts that people'll actually wear, not the really top fashion stuff. And Angharad's got a trial period for a Quidditch team, and I heard from Ruth and she's got a place to study Fine Art at a Muggle university.

So everyone knows what they want to do apart from me. I'm not used to being the one who doesn't know what she's doing. Dad says he can get me a job at the Ministry, but I'm not sure if I want to work in the Department for Magical Transport. Especially not just because my dad got me a position there. Aunt Hermione's trying to persuade me to join her department, because she thinks I'd be good at it, but I'm not sure I would. Mum's no help – she says to do what makes me happy. But that's the trouble – I don't know what'll make me happy! Hopefully, inspiration will hit between now and when I come back from Australia.

I'm sitting in the library right now, taking a break from my Charms revision. I think I know it pretty well – at least, as well as I'm going to. I can't believe Dad didn't warn me about how stressful it would be, doing NEWTs and being Head Girl at the same time. And I'm not like Rose, who gets great marks without even trying – I really have to work hard. Michael Dalrymple's here too. We quite often study together these days. Only as friends though, so don't go getting the wrong idea!

He's just said that as I'm not working any more, why don't we go for a walk by the lake just to clear our heads, so I'm going to go now. Next time I write to you, I'll probably have finished!

Lots of love, Molly.


End file.
